The present invention relates to paper handling apparatus, and particularly to paper feed mechanisms of the friction-feed type, such as feed apparatus for use in high speed printers and the like.
Prior friction feed devices have been able to accommodate only limited paper widths, numbers of paper parts and by poor paper loading through the device.